genovaboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurtis Hades
Kurtis Mitchell Hades is a retired professional wrestler who worked under the ring name "Mean Green" Kurtis Hades he best know for his time in Big Japan Wrestling through out the late 70`s and the 80`s along with touring various territories in the that time period he is currently signed to Georgia Championship Wrestling as a commentator under the Fusion brand Early Career 1960-1978 Green began his wrestling career in The Texan Acadamey in March 5th 1960 under the ring name Kurtis Hades as a baby face through out that time he would team with Anvil Knight and win the tag team titles 5 times on September 30th 1967 Green would win the TTA Championship in a battle royal and begin feuding over it on April 20th 1970 he would win their mid-card title beating the Exterminator beging a small feud until Green came down with a torn shoulder muscle he would miss three years of active competition when he took a break and became a announcer on October 15th 1973 Green would return attacking Anvil Knight with a cowbell before spray painting the cowbell green turning heel and beginning a lengthy feud with Anvil Knight on January 1st 1974 he and Anvil Knight fought in a falls count anywhere`s match which Green won using via pinfall after piledrivering Knight onto a steel chair the would feud until May 29th were Green would lose to Knight for the remaniner of the year Green would win and lose various matches until December 30th 1977 where he would be released from his contract Big Japan Wrestling,Various Feuds,Territories Tour and Feud with the Exterminator 1978-1909 On January 1st 1978 Green debuted in Big Japan Wrestling during this time he began feuding with some big names until his first major feud with Jin-Li during this time he and Li would engage in epic matches he would lose 20 consecutive matches to Li in the same year until their match on July 15th 1978 in the first ever Falls Count Anywhere Match during the match Green was busted open and later busted Li open he would win by submisson using a sleeper hold during the match he also changed his wrestling style and updated his persona during it after of which he became "Mean Green* and he began wearing a necklace after the feud he would win the Big Japan Wrestling Championship and Television champion until 1984 here he would begin feuding with John West during the feud the two engage in some hard hitting matches with it almost being 50/50 Big Japan Wrestling when on tour to Canada and held a show in the Cave Center they would headline the show during the match the busted each-other open along with some sicking body slams and suplexes through tables and ladders Green would lose the match by pin all after taking a Back Boot from West on the apron he would go on various tours and headline a majority of the PPV`s on June 5th 1985 he would begin feuding with the Exterminator for the last time he would get 5 consecutive wins over the Exterminator with the Exterminator following up with 5 consecutive winds on August 20th 1985 he and the Exterminator would fight in the second ever Falls Counts Anywhere Match he and the Exterminator would trade stiff punches during the match Green busted the Exterminator open with a really stiff shot to the face with a cowbell during the match exotic weapons were used and Green was also busted open after getting hit by stiff elbow at some-point the Exterminator ripped some of Green`s teeth out Green would submit the Exterminator via sleeper hold he would later win the feud and later become a 30x Big Japan Champion and the longest reigning he would continue to tour hold on to the belt until 1989 where Jin-Li beated him in a submission match with the Beijing Triangle he would continue to dominate until getting released on January 3rd 1909 Various Tours 1909-2000 Green would tour again in the various independent companies most notable Bull Rope wrestling winning some titles and engaging in some feuded taking some serious bumps and injuring his back and shoulder muscles in 1922 ans 1930 respectively he take a 5 year break to recover from his injuries and take some time rest he would return to active compotition and engage in some feuds and tour the west indies for the rest of the late 90`s until 2000 Last matches and retirement 2000-2005 Green would wrestle for various promotions for the rest of career on may 5th 2003 he was almost paralyzed from the waist down after he and fellow wrestler Trent Acid botched spot where Green was going to running bulldog Acid off of the rafters he missed and almost broke his spin Acid would suffer a broken neck they would make a full recover but Green would be out of action for the rest of that year and 2003 he would make a breif comback on November 17th 2004 beating Trent Acid in submission match on January 5th 2005 Green would announce his retirement Georgia Championship Wrestling 2007-Present After doing nothing wrestling related Green would debut in GCW as a commentator commentating alongside Dick Morris he would go on to commentate-lot of matches at some-point in 2019 he was drafted to Fusion with Dick and would commentate along side Jim Oaks Legacy Green is recited as one of the best wrestlers of all time and his work in Big Japan Wrestling is legendary his match with Exterminator is recited as being one of the most brutal and bloodiest match of their careers and his match with John West is recited as the most bloodiest match in Cave Center history during his career he was re-guarded as one of the best heel`s of all time on January 1st 2009 he would have a his Wrestling Gear framed in the Hall Of Greats alongside Jack Olympian`s a statue of him and Jack fighting was built in the lobby in the Cave Center in 2010 in 2015 he would have a statue built on the opposite side of Jack`s Statue Personal Life Green in 1980 he would date Trish Faun he also had a child Trish would die from breast cancer in 1983 his son would die in a plane crash in 2012 he would date female professional wrestler Dixie Trinity on May 9 2015 they would get married Green his also good friends with Dick Morris and semi retired professional wrestler the Exterminator he is also good friends with Jason Bourne Trent Acid and Zackry Birch Themes * Hard time 1960-1978 * Mean Green 1978-2005 Finishers * Sleeper Hold 1978-2005 * Piledriver 1960-1978 Championships * 30x Big Japan Wrestling Champion * 15x Big Japan Wrestling Television Champion * 6x Texan Acadamey Tag Team Champion (alongside Anvil Knight) * 20x Texan Acadamey Champion Accomplishments * 'Longest Reining Big Japan Wrestling Champion ' Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling Category:Retired